Ice Wizard
by Willofhounds
Summary: Voldemort won the first war. James and Lily were killed by Albus Dumbledore. Harry's magic saved him by sending him to Fiore where he was saved by Ultear. Years later Gray Fullbuster using a mirror sent to him by his dead master was sent to Earth. Au fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thank you to everyone who voted on the poll. This is our favorite so here you go.

Gray's POV

I awoke to find myself in a white room with only a bed. I pressed my hands against the walls looking for any sign of a door. Finding none I sat back on the bed. The last thing I remembered was Natsu and I fighting.

Flashback

I yelled," Natsu I need to you to do something for me!" The pink haired teenager who had just walked in said," Not a chance pervert."

My teeth ground against each other in anger. He didn't even let me explain. I grabbed his arm dragging him to one of the empty room where we couldn't be over heard," Natsu, please. If I could ask anyone else I would." He blinked at me his confusion clear on his face. He must have seen the pain on my face because he relented even if reluctantly. He asked," What is it Gray?"

It was rare that we used each other's actual names. Only if it was absolutely serious did that happen. I said taking a deep breath," Two days ago I returned from a mission and Mira had a package from me. The package was from my master. There were only two things in it. A mirror and a note."

Natsu asked obviously curious," What did it say? How long has it been since you talked to your master?" I said looking away so he wouldn't see the tears," Five years Natsu. It's been five long years."

He must have heard the tears in my voice. He said placing an arm around my shoulders," I guess we are the same then. She died didn't she?" I nodded and said," She told me that this mirror is a portal to another world Natsu. What if my true family is there?"

He asked wonderment in his eyes," How do we activate it? Why me Gray?" I said rubbing my eyes," It needs ice make magic and dragon slayer magic to activate the portal."

He sighed and asked calmly looking me in the eyes," Are you sure about this Gray? What if you are unable to come back once you leave? What if you are killed? What if there is no Fairy Tail? Gray we can't help you in another world?" I said my eyes growing distant," I have to go, Natsu. It's like you and Igneel. What if you had this chance? What if a friend from the past sent you a package? In this package had a way to find out what happened to Igneel. Why he left you? Would you take it?"

I could see the look of understanding in Natsu's eyes. Just like with me he would do anything for answers. He said," Let's do this!"

End of flashback

I came back to the world when the door opened. A man in a white coat came in. In his hands was a clipboard and he started in surprise when he saw me awake. He asked slowly as if speaking to a small child," Are you in any pain? Can you understand me?" I blinked then said," I am not in any pain. Yes I can understand you. Who are you? Where am I?"

The man said calmly trying to placate me," I am Dr. Adorn. You are in Saint Mungos Hospital." I blinked and asked," Hospital? Oh right a place where medical wizards find work."

Dr. Adorn looked surprised and he asked," You know about magic, then? Where did you go to school? Where is your wand?" I said confused," I never went to school all my training comes from my master. What is a wand?"

Dr. Adorn said walking back out the wall he had come in from," I have to talk to someone." Before I could respond he was gone. I scratched at my neck absentmindedly then went still. Someone removed my necklace that held my gold celestial key. This was bad without that key I could be summoned at anytime and bonded forever to the summoner. I started pacing aggrievedly.

Eventually I lay back against the bed knowing I couldn't get out at least for the moment. I don't know when I fell asleep but I awoke to the door opening again. I sat up ready to demand answers about where my necklace was when I saw a new man. His hair was jet black and his eyes were ice blue with flecks of red in them.

Our eyes met and shock filled the man's. He came right up to the side of the bed. He reached out a hand that grabbed my chin to turn it from side to side. It was as if he was looking for something. I had never met this man before and he was about to find out why Fairy Tail needed renovations every 3 months.

I stood quickly getting to an ice make stance. I was bringing my hands up when he grabbed me by the shoulder knocking me off balance and down to the floor. He said holding me against the floor," I wouldn't recommend trying to attack me." I said blinking," I want out. I need to go back to my guild."

His arm stopped me from getting up and I said," Don't tell me. Dark guild?" Before he could respond I threw him off of me. I too to my stance and said activating my magic," Ice make, Lance!"

A magic circle appeared in front of me and ice in the forms of lances shot out of the circle. The man waved a stick and a blue light stopped the ice. I blinked in surprise a thought crossed my mind,: What the hell?: The man asked obviously curious," How can you do that?"

I growled angrily," None of your damn business." A red light shot and hit me in the chest. With that the world went dark.

I awoke to find myself back on the bed but this time I was tied down. I struggled against the bonds while made of a soft material they held strong. The door opened again revealing the same dark haired man as before. He held two necklaces in his hand one was the key. I tried to sit up again causing him to chuckle dryly. He said," I'll make you a deal. If you answer my questions I'll give you, your necklaces back." I asked seriously," And if I don't?"

He cocked his head to the side considering it then said," I'll leave you in here until you do. When you answer them then I won't give you, your necklaces back." I leaned back and said," Ok. What do you want to know?"

He smiled and it was as cold as my magic. He asked," Who are you?" My eyes met his and said," My name is Gray Fullbuster. At least that's what I thought until recently."

This made him lean forward curious and ask," Why is that Mr. Fullbuster?" I said with a sigh," I got a package from my master a few days ago. In it had a mirror and a letter. The letter told me that one day when she was training on a mountain a white light appeared. When it disappeared a little boy no more than 4 lay in the snow. I was that baby boy."

The man blinked I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. I asked looking at him," If you don't mind me asking. What can I call you?" He gave me a sharp look before he said," Everyone knows me as Lord Voldemort. My true name is Tom Riddle. You may call Voldemort, my lord, or sir."

I said with a nod," Yes sir. I may seem like a brat but I do know how to be respectful." The man's lips turned up in a slight smile. He said coming close to the bed," If you can behave I'll let you up." I gave a quick nod tired already of being in such a vulnerable position. He untied my legs first, then my chest, and finally my arms. I sat up and said sincerely," Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement before he said heading for the door," I have to go. When I come back I'll ask more questions." I said looking at the key on a silver chain," May I have the key back? Please."

He turned to look at me a moment before nodding throwing it at me. With that he was gone leaving me once again alone. I sat on the floor and meditated immensely thankful that hospitals kept their rooms cold.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N guys if it wasn't obvious yet this fanfiction is a au fanfiction. I would like to congratulate Shirothehollow for figuring it out first. I also will be answering some of your questions in this chapter that you pmed me. Others won't be confirmed until later. Though I do thank you for the name. Gray is not a celestial wizard that much I can tell you. The key will play a huge role in the development of this story. This is one of my own design. I will not let guest reviewers flame it either. Don't like it don't read.

Gray's POV

I don't know how long I sat in that room by myself before the door opened again. A man in white clothes came in carrying a tray of food. The man said with a smile," I hope you like chicken soup." I smiled and said," Yes thank you."

I took the tray the tray from him noticing that he was giving me a strange look. I asked blowing on the hot soup," What? Do I have something on my face?" He shook his head and said pointing to me," Your clothes."

I looked down realizing that once again I was in my underwear. I said in agitation," Damn it. Not again." The man said with an amused smile," I can't believe you didn't notice. Most people complain that it is too cold here."

I said with a sad smile of my own," I don't get cold. It's part of my training. I trained in the mountains that I grew up in. My master told me and my senior apprentice that if we wanted to be able to use ice magic we had to be able to withstand the cold. So when training we were in our underwear." The man blinked and said," Wow man that's brutal. Where are you from? There aren't any mountains of here."

I said after a moment," The mountains just north of Fiore. Where Deltora attacked and destroyed most of the villages. Surely you heard of those attacks that didn't stop until five years ago." The man blinked in confusion then said plastering a fake smile on his face," Yeah sorry man. Hey if your done I still have to make my rounds."

I handed him the bowl watching as he left and put my clothes back on. That was strange it was almost like he didn't know what I was talking about. Everyone in Fiore had heard about the attacks the demon known as Deltora. Where was I that people didn't know of it? Was I still even on the same Earth?

I paced back and forth from wall to wall trying to burn off my energy. It had to be several hours later that the door opened again. My head shot around as it opened to see Voldemort walking in. He blinked looking confused and I asked," What is it?" He said crossing his arms over his chest," Your clothes."

I looked down and said in frustration," Damn it. Not again!" I was once again in my underwear with the gold zodiac key laying against my chest. He stared at the key noticing how it glinted in the light. Voldemort asked now curious," What is with that key of yours?"

I froze my shifting my stance so that it was closed off. I said my voice as cold as my magic," I will not answer that. It's none of your damn business ask me anything else but that is off limits." Voldemort seemed surprised by my reaction. He watched me closely before he said," Fine but this won't be the last time I ask you about it."

I shrugged uncaringly. He could ask all he wanted didn't mean I would answer it. Voldemort asked," Where do you think you are? Country not hospital." I said giving him a curious glance," Fiore most likely or one of the western countries nearby. There's no way Natsu and I could have had the power to transfer me any further."

Voldemort said shaking his head," No, you are not. In fact there is no such country as Fiore." My eyes widened in surprise. If I wasn't near Fiore, then where in the hell was I? I could feel the man studying me with a curious look. I asked," If I'm not in Fiore where the hell am I?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at my tone and said," You will show me respect Mr. Fullbuster." I growled low in my throat but forced myself to calm after a moment. The man was obviously not going to be intimidated easily. I could not risk this man finding out about the importance of the key. A fleeting thought of Loki crossed my thoughts.

I had long since figured out that he was the Celestrial Spirit of the Lion. The Lion was the light of the spirit. I had once confronted him about it and he turned out to be the only person I ever told about my own secret.

Flashback

Two years prior

I stood waiting for Loki to come in from his mission. It had been almost three weeks since the man had left. My head swung as I heard the guild doors open and saw Loki walking in with a slight limp. He said to me ruffling my hair," Hello Gray. Didn't you just have a birthday?" I smacked his hands away and said," Yeah I turned 13 the other day. Stop treating me like a kid Loki. We need to talk."

Loki smiled his normally carefree smile and asked," Oh what about?" I pulled him closer so that no one could overhear me as I whispered," I know what you are, Leo."

I watched as the blood drained from Loki's face. He grabbed my arm in an iron grip and dragged me from the guild. He pulled me into one of the back alleys so that we wouldn't be found by one of the guild members. He pushed me up onto the wall and asked his fear and anger coming out," How did you know? Who have you told?" I said meeting his gaze mine full of honesty," Where there is light there must be darkness. It's hard to miss. I haven't told anyone Loki I just hope you will show the same courtesy." Loki blinked then was quiet for a moment thinking. He said in awe," Lupus. That's it isn't it?"

I gave him a soft smile not saying anything. Loki let me go and said," I never... I never thought that this would happen. If anything happens to me... You swear you won't tell anyone?" I said my face becoming serious," I swear upon my life unless you give me permission I will never tell anyone. As long as you will do the same."

I stuck my hand out and he took it. A gold and black bond formed between us.

End of flashback

When I came back to myself I found the dark haired man standing over me with concern. I sat up and said with a groan," Damn. Sorry about that some memories should not be remembered with people in the room. If I'm not in Fiore how can you use magic? How can I use magic?" Voldemort sighed and for the first time I noticed he brought a chair with him when he sat in it. He asked," How did you learn magic?"

I said seriously," I spent a little more than a year up in the mountains with my master and senior apprentice. Every time we went to train it was in our underwear. My master would always say that if you can't withstand the cold you can't be an ice wizard." Voldemort looked at me sharply as he asked," Your an elemental?"

I shrugged and said," Yeah back in Fiore there's plenty of elemental wizards. We are accepted by those who can't use magic. Many of them in fact sell magical items." Voldemort looked astounded but quickly hid it. I smiled at this I finally got a leg up on the man. Voldemort said leaning back in his chair," Elemental wizards are very rare in this world. Only a handful of them are born in a hundred years."

I said cocking my head to the side," We aren't born in Fiore. It really depends on who trains you. Well that's not exactly true. Celestial wizards are born." Voldemort asked," What are the Celestial wizards?"

My hand drifted to the key I wore around my neck before I realized what I was doing. I said forcing my hand back to my side," There are twelve zodiac that any celestial wizard can use. These keys are gold and there are numerous silver keys that can be bought just about anywhere. Celestial wizards can summon celestial spirits after finding and making a contract through their keys."

Voldemort asked rubbing his face tiredly," Are you a celestial wizard as well as an elemental? What is the significance of yours?" I said with a shake of my head," No I'm not a celestial wizard. I'm... Im just another ice make wizard."

Even to myself the way I said that last sentence wasn't very convincing. I was not willing to spill my secrets to some wizard I barely knew from another world. He would get answers but I would not reveal all of my secrets of myself or any of my guild. Fairy Tail members were family plain and simple I would protect them with my life. The man seemed calmer than many of my fellow guild members. More so than most guild masters I had ever met. It seemed like he was meant to rule fairly and decisively.

He continued to study me as if I was some kind of puzzle. He asked and the question caused me to stiffen," Who is Deltora?" I said trying to keep my anger in check," Deltora was a demon who attacked the mountains of Fiore. It killed my family when I was 7. And it continued to kill until five years ago."

Voldemort asked," What happened five years ago?" I growled and began to pace. Five years ago I had made a mistake and it had cost me dearly. He watched me as I grew more and more agitated. I had to get out of here the white walls were driving me crazy. I said looking him in the eyes," I want out. I don't care where but I will go crazy if I stay here."

Voldemort shook his head and said," I can't let you leave yet. You are still new to this country and we need to make sure your healthy." I said rolling my eyes," All members of Fairy Tail get regular checkups. Especially those who regularly do missions. I had a check up two months ago."

Voldemort shook his head and said," We have different diseases here and you likely will need to be vaccinated if you want to leave." I said looking away from him," I don't care what it takes I want out."

I heard him sigh and after a moment he said," Two days. Give me me two days. Tomorrow I will have the doctors give you the most important vaccines. They will also check you over to make certain of your health." I gave a nod knowing that I had little choice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would like to say this is probably going to be a chapter that switches POV a couple of times. Be patient with me it won't happen in every chapter.

Voldemort's POV

As soon as he left the hospital he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He needed to speak with his potions master and his right hand man. As he suspected they were both in the dungeons enjoying a peaceful day before school started again. The two men jumped to their feet when they saw him. He waved for them to sit back down. Severus asked curiosity getting the better of him," My lord, what can I do for you?"

Voldemort motioned for them to take their seats. He said sitting in an armchair across them," Our young friend is awake." That had a curious light in both men's alight. They had been wondering about the mysterious child that had come through the veil. Severus asked," My lord, is his mind sound? One would think coming out of the veil would have damaged it."

Voldemort interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them lost in thought. He said after a moment," From what I can tell. Yes he is sound of mind. Even if his story is a little unbelievable. The boy's name is Gray Fullbuster but... He reminds me of another child one who was supposedly killed by Dumbledore. One with killing curse green eyes."

That had Severus' attention as he knew it would. The only child that had green eyes and had been killed by Dumbledore was his best friend's son. Lily Potter's boy. Severus said getting to his feet," My lord, with your leave I will go make a paternity potion. It never hurts to be positive." Voldemort waved the man off and turned to Lucius. The man also looked thoughtful more so than normal. Lucius said leaning back in his seat," If that boy is the Potter heir then he will need a guardian. Have you decided who you want to take up that role?"

That had been Voldemort's dilemma since the boy had been asked to be released. Most of his death eaters were either to old or too young to look after a 15 year old. Voldemort said," Most of our death eaters are to old or to young to take on such a child. Many of them wouldn't be able to care for such a... Special child as this one." Lucius asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds," What about you my lord? No one would question you taking in a child? It would allow him to see how things are run in this world and you could keep a closer eye on him."

Voldemort was taken aback for a moment he hadn't even considered the possibility of taking the himself. He knew while it was a good idea from a political standpoint it would not bring any amount of trust from the boy. Fullbuster wanted freedom and to explore this world. A thought hit him. :Severus was still young. He dealt with children most days out of the year.:

He went down to the lab where Severus had just started to prepare his ingredients. The man raised a questioning eyebrow at his lord waiting for him to speak. Voldemort said know how difficult it would be for the younger man to accept this," Severus I need you to do something for me. I need you to take young Fullbuster as your charge until we are sure of his lineage." While the man didn't look happy about his new assignment he gave an acknowledging nod. Voldemort knew that the younger man didn't like children but he hoped the teenager wouldn't be too much trouble.

Gray's POV

It was two days before I saw Voldemort again. The day after he had left doctors had come in and given me shots. While the injections had hurt they were nothing compared to some of the injuries I had received on missions. On the third day Voldemort finally returned. He found me practicing my magic so when he stepped in he had to force himself not to shiver. When I heard the door open I released my magic and turned to face him. He looked at me then back at the room which was a mess. There was ice everywhere from my practicing. He said turning his gaze back to me," It's time to go."

I grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head. Then I followed him out of the room and into a hallway. A strange man in all black clothes. Instinctively I moved in front of Voldemort preparing to use my magic. Voldemort sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. I looked back at him over my shoulder. He said," Mr. Fullbuster this is Severus Snape. He is my potions master and a teacher at Hogwarts a school for wizards." I held out my hand and said politely," Nice to meet you sir. My name is Gray Fullbuster of the Fairy Tail guild."

The man said giving me a stern look," Nice to meet you as well. Has my lord explained the situation to you?" I turned to face the older man and asked," What situation, sir?"

Voldemort said," Mr. Fullbuster as you are yet to be of age. You need to have a guardian," I interrupted him with a confused look," Why would I need a guardian? I am a full fledged wizard and a member of a wizard's guild." Voldemort gave me a stern look and said," This is a different world. We have different rules. Anyone under the age of 17 must have a guardian to look out for them. I have chosen Severus to be yours."

I asked my anger flaring before I tramped it down," Do I not get a say in this? I'm 15 I'm not a child!" Voldemort said trying to control his own temper," He is my only available death eater that would make a proper guardian. Being with him will allow you to explore the school he works at and learn about our world. Unless you would rather spend your days with me in meetings. You wanted your freedom. The cost is you stay with Severus."

I growled angrily but gave a nod. I didn't like it but I would accept it. For now. I stared at the dark man trying to discern his expression. He reminded me of some dark guild members that I had come across a few years prior. The man didn't give off the same malice as they did. If they thought they could control me they had another thing coming. I would play along for the moment if only to buy time.

I felt Voldemort pull me close to him and it suddenly felt like I was being pushed through a tube. When it stopped I was only kept upright by Voldemort. I asked once I had caught my breath," What the hell was that?" Voldemort's lips turned up slightly in amusement as he replied," Apparation. One of the fastest ways for adult wizards to travel."

I said pulling away from his grip so that I stood on my own," I hate it. prefer wizard vehicles." I could feel the amusement coming from him and a pop brought my attention away from him. I saw the black haired wizard again. :what did Voldemort say his name was again? Snap... Sape... No Snape that's it.: Snape said," My lord, with your leave I will take him and show him around Hogwarts."

Voldemort nodded and was about to leave when I stopped him. I said unsurely at but as I continued I grew more confident," Sir... Thank you. I'm not the easiest person to deal with but I thank you for getting me out so quickly." I could tell by the look on his face he hadn't been expecting that. With a nod and a pop he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's POV

The man called Snape said," Follow me. Stay close so you don't get lost." I blinked but he was already walking away and I had to jog to keep up with him. He led me into a castle. Honestly it hadn't surprised me all that much after living at the Fairy Tail Guild. We passed by several ghosts who I greeted politely much to Severus annoyance.

He showed me how to get to his rooms through the dungeons and the password. Once we were down in his rooms he gave me his guest room. He said sternly," You can do as please until lunch. That's at 1 and you will come back here. Do not get into trouble while you gone." With that he went down into what he said was his lab. He had pretty simple rules: 1 don't enter his room unless I was dying. 2 I was not allowed in his potion's lab. Whatever that meant. 3 I was not to cause any trouble when wandering the halls.

So that's how I found myself wandering the halls of the school. The bottom floor led to the outside so I decided to go as high as I could and work my way down. I reached the seventh floor and there was next to nothing on the floor. As I was about to head back down the stairs I ran into something. Looking up an apology on the tip of my tongue I saw a black haired woman. She sneered down at me and reeked of dark magic.

Severus and Voldemort didn't even have this dark of an aura. She asked in a sickly sweet voice that set my teeth on edge," And who might you be? A naughty student perhaps? You know your not allowed in school outside of school year." I said watching her carefully," I'm no student. Severus Snape is my guardian for the moment."

Thinking to myself,: At least until I can find a way home.: She blinked and said after a moment," I don't believe you. Now come along quietly and Auntie Bella is going to teach you to be a good boy." As she reached for me I grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground painfully. By the time she was back on her feet I was in one of the ice make stances ready for battle. She stared at me obviously not amused. A thought made me smile,: She's nuttier than Erza and Natsu combined. And that says a lot.:

She drew a stick similar to the one that Voldemort had and not wasting any time I said," Ice make, Lance." Lances as sharp as knives shot out of a blue magic circle at the woman who barely had time to react. She dodged to the right in hopes of getting away from them. With her distracted I ran down the steps of the stairs. I stopped for a moment and thought,: there is an easier way to do this.:

Once more in my magic stance I said," Ice make slide." The magic turned all the stairs to ice. I may be a fully trained wizard but I still was a teenager. I slid down to the first floor before heading off to the dungeons. As I reached the stairs I heard a string of violent curses coming from the crazy woman as she took the stairs the hard way. With a faint smile playing at my lips I rushed down to the dungeons.

Severus was walking out of his room when I made my way down the hall. He grabbed me by the arm to stop me from continuing past him. He said," Don't run in these halls Mr. Fullbuster." I heard the cackling voice of the crazy woman that had gases me from seventh floor. I said getting in a battle stance," A crazy woman chased me from the seventh floor. Oh before I forget don't try to go up the stair case."

He raised an eyebrow and sure enough the crazy lady came down the steps. She looked at Severus and I before she said," Snape give me that brat. I'm going to teach him a lesson." Snape gave me a look that said,: What did you do?: I gave him a cheeky grin in return. These people really should learn about members of Fairy Tail. We tended to be... destructive for lack of a better word. I said turning back to her my gaze becoming hard," I told you the truth. You chose to ignore it and I'm almost positive Voldemort won't like that."

I noticed that they both violently flinched at the name. That was odd for someone to flinch at just a name but two people. Something was going on that no one had told me about. I crossed my arms and asked," Why do you people flinch at his name? What am I missing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry guys but ice wizard is up for adoption. I lost all ideas I had for it. If you would like to adopt it pm me.**


End file.
